Sacrifice
by schaferdramaqueen
Summary: Harry walks through the forest to Voldemort. Set during DH. Songfic based on "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance.


**So this songfic takes place in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows during Harry's self-sacrificial walk towards the Forbidden Forest to Voldemort. It's based on the song ****Welcome to the Black Parade**** by My Chemical Romance.**

**See, I was listening to the song and I thought, "Hey, this sounds a lot like Harry Potter!" so I wrote this songfic. Pretty much just random twaddle, people, but what the heck. **

_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band._

Harry moved as if in a trance. The leaves stood out with unreal clarity in the darkness, sharp against the edges of Harry's vision. He closed his eyes and thought back on his parents, who he hadn't seen-_really_ seen- since he was one. Soon he would be joining them, and then he would have as much time as he wanted with them.

_He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of  
the broken, the beaten and  
the damned?"  
_

The army at Hogwarts was doomed. There was no way that they could win. The death eaters and their allies were too many, too strong.

It was up to Harry to rescue them. He tried to hold on to the thought of all the lives he would save, but he still felt an insuppressible panic at the bottom of his stomach, as if his soul were scrabbling at the edge of life.

_He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non  
believers, the plans that they  
have made?"  
_

_Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade."  
_  
Harry looked to his right, at his father, and James smiled at his son. Harry smiled back and looked forward again. He was going to do this, to give himself up and place his body at the dubious mercy of the black-cloaked death eaters.

_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
will you be the saviour of  
the broken, the beaten and  
the damned?"_

Sometimes I get the feeling  
she's watching over me.

Harry remembered all the times that people had asked him, told him what his parents would think if only they could see. Looking at his mother, he realized that she might have been able to.

_And other times I feel like I should go.  
_

_And through it all, _

_the rise and fall, _

_the bodies in the streets.  
_

Harry could see, in his mind's eye, the rows of bodies at Hogwarts, the army of inferi that they would make if he failed. Sirius caught his eye and made an encouraging gesture, as if he could see Harry's thoughts and wanted to reassure him.

_When you're gone we want you all to know._

We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  


Lupin, Lily, James, Sirius…they all had expressions of infinite love and pride on their faces as they gazed at Harry. It was as if they were telling him that he would succeed, reminding him that he would be remembered.

_We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it._

How would, how could anyone understand, though? They would never know what Harry had gone through, never learn the truth about himself, and Snape, and Voldemort. Harry wanted to scream it out to the world, but he contained himself. He couldn't be discovered until the last moment.

_A world that sends you reeling  
from decimated dreams  
_  
Harry remembered each and every one of the dreams that he had suffered since Voldemort had marked him, down to the old burst of green light. They were laid out in his mind, and he could now see, as if in a map, the pattern therin.

_Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
_

Voldemort would tear the world apart, so blinded was he with greed and loathing. If his parents had been any other, if he hadn't been left alone, if he hadn't been brought up to know that nobody loved him, then maybe…maybe things would be different. But they were, and he had, and now Harry would join the legions of people that had paid the price.

_So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end  
We hear the call  
_  
Harry raised his chin. At least he knew that he would go strong and tall, as courageous as the Gryffindor Lion suggested. More, even, for when had a lion voluntarily walked to his own death?

_To carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches  
_

Ginny's face rose, unbidden, in Harry's mind. He tightened his fist around the stone so that the nails dug into his palm, making four half-circles in the flesh. Lupin laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

_On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me _

_Cause I could not care at all_

And what about Neville, Luna, Hermione and Ron? He had lied to them, after all. Would they think he had run away?

_Do or die  
You'll never break me  
Because the world, will never take my heart  
You can try, you'll never break me  
_

Harry said the words inside of his head, talking directly to Voldemort. As if his enemy could hear them.

_We want it all, we wanna play this part _

_I Won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm not ashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
_

His scar twinged, and Harry reached up automatically to flatten his bangs over it. He stopped. What was the point, now? Instead, he brushed his hair back so the lightning bolt stood out stark and clear against his forehead.

_Give a cheer, for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I'm just a boy, who's had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
_

If Voldemort hadn't killed his parents, tried to kill him all those years ago, would Harry really be different or extraordinary? Who was he, really, to try to face down the most powerful wizard of all time?

_I -- don't -- care_

But no, that wasn't true. Dumbledore was more powerful than Voldemort.

But Dumbledore was dead. Harry was on his own, despite the almost-people that glided through the forest around him. He was alone, and no one was going to help him.

_We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
we'll carry on  
_

But wasn't that right? He had always wanted to defeat Voldemort: now he had the chance. Now he was going to.

And this time, he wasn't going to drag anyone but the Dark Lord down with him.

_And though you're broken and defeated _

_Your weary widow marches on  
_

_We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
(Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world, will never take my heart  
You can try, you'll never break me  
we want it all, we wanna play this part)_

_We'll carry on  
We'll carry  
(Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world, will never take my heart  
You can try, you'll never break me  
we want it all, we wanna play this part)_

Now.

_We'll carry on _

**Ya, so there it is. Nothing really more to say. **


End file.
